It's The Little Things
by BlackThunder1221
Summary: It's the little things that count most. The little things about her that he loved the most. It was the little things about her that made him smile, and remember her when he was far away... This one is a tear jerker folks! So grab your tissues!
1. Chapter 1

The product of my inability to sleep for the last 30 some hours. _ Blahhhh!

* * *

The Little Things

It's the little things that count most. The little things about her that he loved the most.

The way her hair shines in the light. The way her eyes sparkle when their eyes meet for the first time that day. The way she would wave him over to where she was. The way she teased him sometimes about this or that. The way she touched him when she think he's napping, but really he's only faking it so that she will do just that, her small fingers tracing over his flesh, pausing at the various piercings on his arms and face. The way his heart skips a beat when she says his name. The way she smiles at him that makes his stomach flip, and the iron cage around his heart melt a little more. Because he knows she doesn't smile like that for anyone else, not the blondie, not for the master, not when she's reading, not even for her two leaches. Just for him.

He didn't deserve it. None of it. He didn't deserve her affections. He didn't deserve to feel that warmth that melted his heart when he made her smile that smile. He didn't deserve _her_. Not when he had done such horrible things to her. No, he didn't deserve to be happy, not in the slightest. He shouldn't be allowed to be around her, to be alone with her, to go almost everywhere with her, to hold her hand when he walked her home every night, to be so close to her, to touch her as he sometimes did when he thought she wasn't paying attention lost in some book or another. No he shouldn't be allowed to hold her when she cried, to comfort her when she was afraid, to pet her hair and rub her back when she was depressed, to make her laugh and smile that smile when all she felt like doing was frowning and sulking. He shouldn't feel this way about her.

But he did, but he had, but he was; he always would, and he loved every minute of it. He loved the way she looked up at him, beaming with joy at seeing him. He loved the why she pouted at him when he called her "shorty" or "shrimp" or "bookworm." He loved the way she would try her hardest to be mean and tough when he pissed her off, her little fists beating against his chest barely even bruising him. He loved the fact that he could simply pick her up with one hand and toss her over his shoulder without effort. He loved the way her leaches would mope about when they saw her with him. He loved the fact that she was spending more and more time with him that the other two. He loved that she would come to him when she had a problem, or with a new mission. He loved the way she would always hold on to him somehow while she napped on the train to a mission or back to Magnolia. He loved the smell of her, the sight of her, the sound of her laugh, the smoothness of her skin against his, the way she tasted when he kissed her while she slept against him. He loved her.

It was the little things about her that made him smile, and remember her when he was far away on a mission. Those little things that helped him sleep at night, whether in his bed in Magnolia, or on the road for a job. Those little things that gave him the extra strength he needed in a particularly difficult fight. Those little things he liked to think about when he was alone, lost in his own world that revolved around her, her smile, her beautiful face, her every being that made him so happy and content like he had never felt before.

It was the little things he would miss about her. It was the little things that helped him remember her. It was the little things that helped him remember how good his life had been with her in it.

He wasn't ready to leave yet, he wasn't ready to leave her. There were so many little things about her that he hadn't seen yet, so many little things left to say. Even now as he lay on his back in the battle field staring at the darkness starting to take his mind and vision, his body torn, bloody and broken, death just a breath away, there were still so many little things…

It was the little things about her that allowed him to smile as his eyes closed for the last time, and drift off into his own little world where all those little things were waiting for him.

* * *

I hadn't origonally intended for that last little bit there, hope ya' didn't cry to hard. It just seemed to fit ya'know? I'm thinking about doing something like this from Levy's POV, thoughts? R&amp;R!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here you go folks! you asked and I gave. Part 2! Levy's POV. ENJOY.

* * *

There always seemed to be so many things to remember each day; spells and incantations in this language or that, translations and the word means, fighting stances, techniques, and strategies, endings and beginnings and interesting parts of books or scrolls or ancient texts. There were so many things all jumbled around in her brain every day that it was a wonder she remembered half of it all anyway. Of course, she wasn't helping anything that she was constantly learning more, packing more and more into her brain, a new language, translation, story or text. Always something more. She had a thirst, a need for knowing more than just what was satisfactory. Even with everything she knew and learned every day or recalled and relearned sometimes, there were some things that she could never forget; big things, and little things.

Things like her friends' birthdays, or a particularly hard mission, or that one time when… and where there was that one thing that… Memories, places, people, things, feelings… Things like touches, words past between two people in secrete, confessions, laughter, looks and glances, smiles, posture, and emotions…

Yes, there were some things that she would, could, never forget. They would stick out in her memory forever, because it's the little things that count the most and the little things that she loves about him the most. The color of his eyes, so vibrant and startling, deep and piercing, soft and warm, like molten metal. The looks he gave her some times, the way his gaze softened a little whenever their eyes met. The safety she felt when he was with her, like nothing in the universe could get to her if he was by her side. The warmth his body brought her when they were sitting or standing close to each other. The silkiness of his hair through her fingers when he would allow her to play with it. The little half-hearted resistance he would put up when ever she wanted to mess around with his raven locks, though they both knew it was only for show and that he enjoyed it as much as she did.

There were times when their bodies would come in contact in little ways – fingers touching fingers when passing something, arms brushing against each other when they were close together, the breeze of his hair when he walked close behind her or how his fingers always seemed to ghost over her shoulders and neck when he passed by. The shivers he could send down her spine with that light contact, or the whisper of her name, some of the looks he gave her, or how her stomach would fill with butterflies when he caught her inspecting his piercings while he napped.

She could never forget the time they spent together. How she always found herself looking for him every time she entered the guild hall, or when she was there before him and how excited she would get when the guild doors would open and someone would come in, waiting for him and waving when he did come. The little feeling of satisfaction and content when their eyes would meet for the first time since the last time they were together. Never would she forget the times he would walk her back to the dorms, holding her hand out of habit each time. The warmth of his larger hand covering hers, nor the look of longing that would flit through his ruby eyes when they would part.

She wanted to remember forever the times when after training together they would lay side by side for some time and just rest or chat or make out shapes in the clouds above, or simply to just enjoy the company. She liked it when he would fall asleep listing to her babble on about something or another and she would roll over and play with his hair or get caught up in the way the sun would reflect off his piercings, her fingers lightly stroking his skin as she inspected the metal studs. Or when she would nap, how he wouldn't protest when she would hold on to his shirt or grip his arm. Sometimes she would feel him rest his head on hers or ruffle her hair. Sometimes better still he would pull her close to his body and cuddle her there.

She liked that she was the only person besides Lilly that could touch him in almost any way she wanted, a hug from behind, a hand on his or his arm, playfully punching or kicking him because they both knew that she never could really do any damage to him. Even though she protested every time, she liked that he could easily scoop her up in his arms, or toss her over his shoulder with one arm. She liked the way he teased her, though she would never admit it. She liked the sound of his voice when they lay together at night.

She loved the way his strange laugh sounded, the smell of him, the feel of him next to her, every time they were together it was a little easier to breath.

She was finding it hard to breath at the moment, and she wished he was there with her. She longed for him, had been longing for him for years. It seemed like yesterday that she held his body in her arms and begged him to wake again, tom come back to her, to not leave her all alone. But he had. It seemed like yesterday that he was there beside her, she could still feel the warmth of his body at her side, over her stomach, all around her… Or was that her blood pooling around her has her wounds bleed out. Regardless it wouldn't be long now, she could feel it. The world was going white from the edges of her vision inward.

Then she could see him, as perfect as the day he left for last time. He was reaching out to her and she longed to be with him too, but she had no strength to lift her arm. The last thing she saw was his face as he floated towards her. Her body let out a final sigh as his hand cupped her cheek and his lips met hers, bringing her to him in the final kiss of death.

* * *

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
